Lies Ripple
by Sushi Earl Trancy
Summary: Julia's Aunt unexpectedly tells Julia she will be living in the Phantomhive manor with her cousin Ciel while her Aunt takes business in France. Julia secretly found out her cousin made a contract with his butler Sebastian michealis. But I blonde boy unexpectedly steals Julia away, what wil happen between all three of them?
1. Her Cousin Chapter 1

Her cousin

It was a cold morning; the clouds covered the blue sky. Snow laid on the road so as the side walk yet it was crowded.

Children hollered with joy, couples hold hands, women gossiped on the streets, carriages travelled on the streets.

Click, clack, click, clack, the ends of Julia's heal clicked against the ground each further step she took.

Julia wore a Mantua dress; it had taupe wool with stripes of dull orange and blue, embroidered in silver-gilt thread.

"Aunt Susan…." I say without finishing my sentence, "yes Julia? What is it you ask" aunt questioned.

"Well you see, why is it you leave me in the hands of cousin Ciel?" I question uncomfortably "Julia I have gone over this with you many times, you're staying with your cousin Ciel because I have important business to take care of however no matter how much you question I won't change my plans" aunt stated swiftly.

I sigh with disappointment 'I wonder how cousin Ciel's manor appears to be' I thought, 'but the real question is cousin Ciel kind' I thought.

"Come on now Julia, I have prepared a carriage to the Phantomhive manor" aunt Susan said with a kind expression.

I sigh silently not to spoil aunts mood, I calmly exit the manor I lived since the day I set forth to the world, I swiftly walk towards the carriage by the time I was inches away from the carriage I turn my eye to the manor I'll be seeing last no more.

I turn my attentions to the carriage and finally entered inside, my aunt held the carriage door meaning to close it on me with my surprise I quickly blurted out a question "aunt Susan aren't you going to come along with me!?" I hesitated for a moment till then aunt surprisingly gave me a soft smile and answered with her kind soothing voice "I'm sorry dear, I won't be coming with you however I should've warned you this earlier but I have important business to take care of that is taken place in France although I hope this won't be the last I'll be seeing you."

My eyes widened when she hoped this won't be the last she'll be seeing me, I quickly protested "but aunt-" till I was interrupted by her speaking's "off you go, make sure she has a safe trip" aunt ordered the driver.

The driver nodded his head in reply and Aunt Susan closed the carriage door for me no longer to be able to protest further more.

The carriage finally took its leave I raised both my hands against the carriage window looking back at the manor then to Aunt Susan, Aunt waved goodbye with a smile.

I stayed put in position till I lost sight of Aunt Susan and the manor at the carriage window, I sat back disappointed but thinking how cousin Ciel looked like then a random thought came in mind 'is he… cute?' in an instant my cheeks turned red and I was blushing 'how could you think of such distasteful questions!?' I yelled in my head.

"I'm such an idiot" I told myself, finally I was bored in the carriage 'how far is the Phantomhive manor?' I complained.

I crossed my legs and rested my head at the behind of my right hand, 'ok Julia once you lay eyes on Ciel behave and act like a mature lady, but I wonder if cousin Ciel aged 14 like me ' I thought for a moment.

'Oh I remember uncle joseph clearly stated last week we were aged the same' I smiled with relief, moments later I still haven't arrived yet at the Phantomhive.

"How far is the bloody-"the carriage stopped moving, I looked out the window and I finally arrived at the Phantomhive manor I then smiled.

The carriage door opened by a handsome butler but it wasn't someone I recognised; he was a tall adult with black hair and deep red eyes.

He typically wore black trousers, a tail coat, and a vest with pale white gloves and his skin was quite pale.

"Good evening miss Julia, I am Sebastian Michaelis" he gave a welcoming smile and added "I'm simply a butler who serves the Phantomhive manor" he then ended his sentence.

"I see" I said in reply with a fake smile, Sebastian then extended a hand towards me and I grabbed hold of it exiting the carriage.

The maid who wore round circled glasses took hold of my luggage and brought it inside the Phantomhive manor, I then released the butlers hand Sebastian turned to me "if you could be so kind to follow, I will be directing you to the young masters office" I then nodded in reply.

Sebastian turned away and we both entered the Phantomhive manor, my eyes freely looked around the manor then I noticed the maid from earlier and other two men lined up in a straight line facing me.

"good evening miss Julia" the three said equally at the same time with warm smiles I then curtsied and replied "good evening" with a smile.

After all the directions we finally arrived in front of cousin Ciel's office, Sebastian extended a hand towards the door knob and we both entered the room. (note:there will be some yaoi and romance some humour in the next few chapters so be patient.)


	2. that blonde,Chapter 2

(Yay I finally got to chapter 2 I hope you're enjoying it so far, sorry if it isn't so interesting at first but more chapters will be coming)

The blonde, chapter 2

"Young master, Lady Julia has arrived but I'm afraid Aunt Susan couldn't make it" Sebastian said calmly towards cousin Ciel.

"Sebastian dammit, I don-" Ciel didn't finish his sentence when Lady Julia entered the room and curtsied.

Ciel felt a faint blush on his cheeks when he caught eyes with Julia; finally Julia interrupted the silence "good evening Ciel" Julia gave a warm smile towards Ciel.

Ciel's blush became much more obvious when Julia greeted him, 'is cousin Ciel blushing' I thought for a moment 'Ciel's blush is somewhat cute' a blush creped on my cheeks.

'EH! Why did I just say that, ok calm down Julia it's obvious now you're attracted to cousin Ciel?' an embarrassment came over Julia.

"Good evening Julia" Ciel said with a fake smile, "I hope you are aware you will be living here now and then till Aunt Susan is finished with business in France" Ciel crossed his legs and laid his chin behind the palm of his right hand.

Ciel had an expressionless impression on his face which looked as if he was bored, I gained attention to his desk that were stacked with paperwork.

I then blurted out carelessly "Ciel why do you have stacks of paperwork on your desk?" in an instant I covered my mouth with both hands in embarrassment blushing hard 'stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid me I'm such an idiot, I'm to carless' I thought stupidly.

I then putted both my hands away from my mouth looking down trying to hide the fact I was blushing "you see I-" I then interrupted Ciel "you don't need to answer that, please forgive my distasteful manners" I smiled in embarrassment.

"No need to apologise" Ciel said calmly, "anyways since I'll be living here now and then I guess I'll need a room right?" I question.  
"Of course, Sebastian" Ciel turns to Sebastian with eye contact "yes young master?" Sebastian questions "direct Julia to her room" Ciel ordered.

"yes, my lord" Sebastian bows down and follows his order given "lady Julia please come this way" Sebastian says with a warm smile.

I then nodded yes as a reply; Sebastian turned his back to Ciel then opens the office door "shall we take our leave lady Julia?"  
"Of course" I replied calmly.

I walked towards the door but before exiting I quickly turned my head back at ciel which swiftly swung my dark brown pig tails left, we both then caught each other's eye I then gave a warm smile to Ciel giving him a surprised expression.

I turned my back to ciel and quickly catch up to Sebastian.

Silence was left in the hallways except the ends of my heels they clicked against the waxed floor creating echoes in the hallways.

Finally Sebastian interrupts the silence in the hallways "your room is just across from young master's dorm" Sebastian says soothingly.

"I guess I'm lucky" I smiled with relief; Sebastian looked down on me as if he was thinking of something.

We both then stopped in front of my dorm room, Sebastian twisted the door knob and I entered my room before I knew it my luggage was already in my dorm sitting beside my bed.

I then turn to Sebastian "do you mind if you can have me be momentarily?" I ask.

"As you wish" Sebastian then takes his leave closing the door behind him, I jump and lye back on the bed set 'the furniture looks fairly expensive' I thought 'I need to start unpacking my luggage' I planned in my head.

I got up and unpacked my luggage, momentarily I was finished just as planned.

The wind made whistling sounds outside of the window the whistling caught my attention I then walked towards the window opening the curtain.

I looked out the window but wasn't aware there was a garden, I then notice a boy who looked fairly young at an age of 16 who had blond hair with a white hair pin on.

I sighed with boredom 'those three haven't introduced their names yet to me I should probably go greet them' I thought.

I left my dorm room and wandered through the hallways hoping I'll be able to find my way to the garden.

As I was walking I heard a conversation coming from a room, as I walked closer I recognised those two voices.

It was the voices of Ciel and Sebastian I then peeked inside secretly, carefully not making them aware of my presence.

As I peeked and ease dropped Ciel had taken off his eye patched which revealed what he had hidden behind the eye patch.

My eyes widened in my surprise ciel had a pentagram mark on his left eye but why was that I hesitated, I couldn't hear clearly what they were saying however Sebastian had a pentagram mark on his right hand.

I staggered away from Ciel's office door in surprise, I felt as if I had something to do with this in the past, I know I'm close to discovering something that I wouldn't like but I couldn't quite snap on it.

My head started to hurt, I now had a huge headache it was too painful although my mind was full of questions why but I was to careless "stop!" I covered my mouth as my eyes widened.

I gotten a hold of myself and ran to the end of the hall I then turned right as I did the stair case was there but I was worried if they thought I was ease dropping on them.

So I did something fairly stupid, I jumped but landed swiftly to the ground without injury.

Aunt Susan wasn't aware the abilities I possessed but ever since I was five I possessed these strange abilities that back then and now I'm still not aware how and why I possess them yet I still continue to make use of it.

I entered the garden then finally smelling the fresh air; I heard chuckles with laughter I turned to see who it was but no one was around.

As I kept walking I yelled out a question "is anyone here? If so at least show yourself" but nothing.

Finally there was movement a blonde haired boy skipped along "wait, please don't go!" but the boy kept skipping away.

The boy fairly looked as my age; he had light-blond hair and light-blue eyes. He wore a long plum purple frock coat, a forest green vest with black lining and a black back, a white button up shirt, brown shorts, long black stockings, brown high heel boots with purple laces, and a dark grey-black ribbon tied around his neck.

My speed couldn't quite reach him; I had no other choice but to use one of my abilities.

I flashed step towards the boy leaving behind pink cherry blossom petals, I finally reached the boy and grabbed his hand "wait!"

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I kindly questioned desperate for answers but also being curious.

He then leaned forward so close a blush creped on my cheeks, he finally then whispered to my ear "Alois Trancy" I felt his breathings on my neck which led a shiver beyond my spine.

Then in my surprise my eyes widen, we both kissed.

Alois then jumped back with a cheerful smile 'what the hell was that! ' I yelled in thought, I touched my lips reciting what just happened.

I then got myself together "WHA-" Alois then placed his index finger on my bottom lip as a sign to hush.

I felt dizzy then everything blacked out.


	3. His Cousin Missing, chapter 3

His cousin missing,

Chapter 1

Ciel

"Young master, it seems lady Julia isn't anywhere to be found in the manor" Sebastian said calmly.

"Dammit, look around again ill find her myself as well"

I said without hesitance but was determined to find her.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian bowed and followed orders; he then left the room leaving Ciel alone.

I then walked up to the window that entered light in the room.

I viewed the garden outside the window, 'where on earth is she?' I thought irritated, my eyes then widened "JULIA!" I then panicked.

Julia was laying on the ground conscience at the garden, KNOCK KNOCK I heard a knock upon the office door.

The door swung open, I then turned to see who it was however I wasn't satisfied when I turned my head to see who knocked upon the door.

Alois trancy, not expecting his presence irritated me however I suspected Julia on the ground was his doing.

"Hello Ciel!" Alois said cheerfully with both palms together, I then gave him a look with a hint of irritation.

"Don't give me that look Ciel, it doesn't make you look cute at all" Alois said with a smirk, "what have you done to Julia?" I questioned demanding for answers.

"It saddens me when you always assume I'm the cause of the issue"

Alois complained, "That is because you are the cause!" I said with anger.

"Now answer me! What the bloody hell did you do to Julia" I snapped.

Alois walked up to me with a smirk planning to do something sickening, he slammed me against the wall forcefully.

Alois leaned over to me and licked my ear leaving me a shiver, I struggled to push Alois away but my strength was failing to do as I planned.

His lips were just inches apart from mine, Alois was playing a dirty game with me but finally Alois giggled and kissed me.

Alois was so close to me his chest was touching me and his leg was in between mine, "A-Alois!" I yelled with a moan.

"What's wrong Ciel aren't you enjoying this?" Alois teased with a sickening smirk.

"A-Alois! Get off of me at once!" I demanded while struggling to get away from Alois, "but Ciel I was just starting to have fun" Alois whined, he then licked my neck holding both my arms against the wall.

I then moaned loudly leaving Alois entertained, "A-Alois! ENOUGH!" I yelled, "Yes, my lord"Alois giggled acting as Sebastian; he then bowed and jumped back.

He then unhanded me; I slide down against the wall out of breath.

A sweat crept down my neck leaving me breathless, "oh you must be sweating after all that fun, why won't I strip you so you can cool down?"

Alois licked his lips desperate.

An obvious blush creped upon my cheeks as my eyes widen, Alois saw my reaction and smirked sickeningly.

Alois laid his hand against his hip "what an unexpected feature I see" he then sigh with boredom, Alois then rubbed his palms together plotting something I couldn't seem to snap on.

"Ready to be stripped" Alois giggled 'P-pervert!' I finally caught my breath to talk back "D-dammit alois! I will not be a part of your games anymore!" I yelled with anger as I clutched my hands.

Alois then noticed my delicate hands turned into fists, as expected he smirked "how hostile of you, do you intend to punch me? Well then do as desired it's not like you can lay a finger on me" Alois spoke.

I knew what he was plotting, he was provoking me planning to get me to throw my fists at him, even as I realised what he intended to do I still set forth my fists to him.

He swiftly dodged my weak counter attack, "eh" I then tripped to the polished flooring leaving me ridiculously lying there, Alois laughed entertained leaving me irritated.

"You dirty basterd" I insulted him with anger, he then turned his eyes on me leaving a hostile look, "tell me, what do you intend to do here?" I questioned.

"It's all a part of my game, shhh" he then laid his index finger on his pink glossy lips.

Leaving me laying on the floor Alois walks to the door but before leaving he turned his senses on my "ta-ta!" Alois giggled happily and left.

I staggered on to my feet trying to steady myself but everything blackened out in an instant leaving me lying against the polished floor.

Julia

"K-kyaaaaa!" I yelled without thinking, I quickly covered my pink plum lips 'Julia enough with this nonsense! Get a hold of yourself and keep up with reality' I thought.

I blinked twice with confusion as my mind was full of questions and wonder "where am I?" I said innocently rubbing my eyes from falling back a sleep,

I looked around the room with wonder.

"Wait a second… EH!" I blushed hard reciting what had happened in the garden,'t...t-that vile… ' I said with embarrassment "who does he think he is" I turned my head crossed arm.

I slowly walked up to the door extending my hand aiming for the door knob; finally I twisted the round knob exiting the room.

As I exited the room I looked to my left then to my right upon the hallway figuring which either way should I go? Finally I made a random decision choosing to go to my right, the ends of my heel clicked against the polished flooring echoing through the hallway.

As I was walking across the hallway I heard a voice coming from a room, I slowly took a step forward peeking at the side of the door fulfilling my desire to see if I can figure something.

It was Alois! That boy who….. I blushed in embarrassment remembering that our lips touched, I turned my head but I ended up peeking again.

Alois was sitting in a desk leaning on his right palm leaving a bored impression on his face, without thinking I entered the room making a strong impression, Alois looked up to see who he then caught sight of who and smirked.

"I see you've awakened" he said with joy "….." I said nothing in reply, "why so quite? You'll make things less fun" he complained trying to get my attention, I looked at him with a hostile look and finally spoke "what do you intend to do with me?" I questioned demanding for answers.

"so many similarities between you and your cousin Ciel" he said in aw, "don't dare to avoid my question! Now answer me what do you intend to do with me" I snapped at him with a hostile look.

Alois smirked and left his seat walking up to me as he seems so have a sickening facial impression, Alois slammed me against the door as he did he took hold of my arms and laid them against the wall giving me a less advantage in escaping.

Alois's leg was in between me legs making me feel uncomfortable in this position, "A-Alois!" I yelled as I turned my head to the side trying not to make eye contact with Alois in this embarrassing position.

I tried hard to hide the fact I was blushing hard but it was to obvious to not notice "oh, how adorable!" Alois spoke licking his lips desperate, he leaned in closer as our chests were finally touching which led out an unexpected moan leaving my cheeks deep ruddy red.

He then licked my neck which led a shiver beyond my spine, I bit my bottom lip hard resisting Alois looked straight at me and finally spoke "do you mind if a strip you just a bit?" Alois giggled as I blushed hard.

Finally I pushed Alois away as I ended up at the other side if the room while Alois was at the other side of the room, my cheeks felt hot. I clenched my hands trying not to show a weak appearance.

"Can't we play just a bit more?" Alois whined desperately, I looked away to my right blushing hard "I see" Alois said.

As I hear the taps of his heal clicking against the floor each further step he took towards me I looked up confused. Though before I knew it I was pinioned to the floor by Alois.

"Eh?!" My chest felt tight, what was this feeling that I'm experiencing at the moment? I've never had this feeling before... But why now?.

Alois was on top of me, his knee was between my legs though my arms are pinned to the floor by... Alois.. That blonde who is looking straight at me.

I looked up at Alois blushing hard as I was pinioned to the floor, "And I never thought you would look straight at me in this position" Alois smirked.

I ammidietly turned my head looking away from Alois uncomfortably. 'How would Ciel say about this? Alois on top of me in an awkward position... I'm the worst!... Though Alois _already has a fiancé, Elizabeth. I envy her, yet I despise her most too yet no matter how much I try I'm not enough for him' I was lost in thought._

_"You seem quite" Alois spoke in curiosity. I blushed harder as my chest became tighter, words couldn't seem to come to my mouth yet it was hard to reply to someone who was inches away from you..._

_Alois's knee between my fragile legs unexpectedly moved up intending to expose more private features "A-Alois!... S-St..."_

_I couldn't finish my sentence, Alois was to close! _

_Alois smirked intertained as I moaned yelling his name, "pardon?" Alois teased. I was blushing looking away "P-please.. S-Sto-" I was interrupted by Alois's lips, again our lips touched without me expecting it._

_My eyes widen in surprise yet I'm ashamed to agree that as we kissed I somehow enjoyed it... Alois departed his lips away from mine as I looked at him.. Speechless._

_"A-Alois..." I blurted out no knowing what to say next, 'what is this strange feeling? ' I thoughted. Alois finally was no longer on top of me instead he was standing in front of me... Smiling._

_Yet I was still layng on the floor, I touched my lips reciting that kiss... "You must be hungry after playing together" Alois teased. "W-What!?" I blushed hard 'I can't believe he can say that after what just happened a minute ago'. _

_Alois extended a hand to me "you look ridiculous down there why not join me up here" Alois smirked, I smiled and took hold of his hand. "A-Alois I-" he the laid his index finger on my lips "just follow and hush" Alois smiled like a young child. _

_I nodded my head in yes and followed. _

_(YAY! Finished chapter 3! Sorry for the wait, I'm busy with school but I finally had the time to finish chapter 3! To make up the wait weekly chapters will come out but sometimes I'll make 2 chapters a week. Anyway KEEP READING! ^_^)_


	4. The Trancy Manor, chapter 4

**_The trancy manor_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**Ciel**

I'm lost... Overcome by darkness, the darkness swallows me... I can't escape. Darkness grabs me from my ankle... And follows me... Forever.

The darkness intends to remind me of my dark pass I wish not to remember in life yet... I still run from my past but darkness follows me as my shadow.

I... I ask why? Of all people, why do I suffer this dark pain alone? W-why?... I question but the darkness leaves me to suffer in pain... With shameful questions.

That is why I today i Won't hesitate from this path I chosen with no regret.

I won't hesitate no more so I won't Make a mistake... Just like... That.. Day.

I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive manor. I chose to walk in the shadows without hesitance.

Click clack click clack... 'W-What is that sound?... I-I... I can't move m...my body'.

I thought.

Click clack click clack click CLACK! 'T-That sound... It's coming closer... b-but... I can't move my body, it's useless no matter how hard I try I can't move a muscle'.

"Young master!" A voice spoke with worry, 'That voice... I know that voice anywhere... That Voice belongs to Sebastian' " Young master!" Sebastian yelled with worry.

Finally I woke from the black, I rubbed my eyes avoiding sleep. "Young master, are you all right?" Sebastian questioned.

" of course, but don't be to concerned about me... Im worried about Julia" I spoke.

"Alois..." I gripped my hand in anger, I turned my head to Sebastian " Sebastian prepare a carriage, were visiting the trancy manor" I said without hesitance.

Sebastian blinked surprised but ended up doing as told "Yes my lord" Sebastian bowed and exited the room.

**Julia**

I ended up drinking tea with... Alois, I was sitting across from Alois sipping my tea quietly crossed leg.

"You seem awfully quiet" Alois spoke curiously, I blushed and ammidietly looked down and sipped my tea quietly.

"Hmph, I see.. You want to play again?" Alois teased, I almost spitted my tea straight at Alois "A-Alois! Stop teasing!" I putted down my cup of tea and crossed my arms looking away with a blush.

"Of course not, w-why would I wanna do that again" I blushed harder looking away trying to hide the fact I was feeling uneasy. I didn't want to be to specific of "that game" he referred to when he actually ment... For heavens sake I'm going to say it!

"But you seem to be enjoying our play time!" Alois smirked, "Eh! N... No I wasn't!" I looked away blushing.

"Hmph, you were moaning! Is that enough proof?" Alois teased again.

I said nothing in reply because... He was right, I enjoyed it... I enjoyed every part of it... I'm the worst!

Alois tilted his head looking at me "your face is red" he said.

"Eh!" I covered my cheeks with the palms of my hands and looked away "your imagining things!" I blurted out quickly.

"Ah, we haven't properly introduced our selves am I wrong?" Alois questioned, "I guess so..." I spoke in reply.

"Julia, Julia Madeline I'm Ciel's cousin and you?" I questioned.

" I am Alois Trancy, head of the trancy manor" he replied, " I'm surprised some one young as you is the head of your family's household" I said in awe.

Alois smirked and stoop up taking steps towards me in my surprise. " Alois, what are y-" I couldn't finish my sentence there for I was interrupted.

DING DONG! I stood up from my seat "some ones at the door..." I blurted out, " And I was going to play with you some more" Alois whined.

Alois went back to his seat, I tilted my head curiously "take a seat, Claude will check up on the door" Alois crossed his legs smiling.

I sat back to my seat and questioned "Claude?.."

"My butler, Claude" Alois answered "oh.."

Click clack click clack, I turned my head to see who's footsteps could that be.

The foot steps belonged to the three... Twins that seen to be Alois's butlers.

They poured tea that resided on the table and left.

I sipped my tea quietly and thoughted 'I wounder who was at the door'.

Alois stood up with a child's smile "Cieeeeel!" Alois clapped both his palms together happily "C-Ciel?!" I stood up from my seat and turned my head at the doorway.

With no doubt it was Ciel but what was he doing here? I turned my head to Alois then to Ciel "You both know each other?" I questioned stupidly but wasn't it obvious for sure Alois knew Ciel since he yelled cheerfully out loud his name.

Ciel took foot steps towards me, I blinked confused of what was happening.

Finally he took my hand "Julia were leaving" Ciel said without hesitance.

"Uh... Ok" I spoke confused and was pulled by Ciel intending to exit the manor until Alois grabbed the other end of my hand " but Ciel why do you always have the fun? Julia is staying with me" Alois spoke.

"Alois..." I said, "Alois I am not here to play games with you!" Ciel yelled.

I didn't knew what to do, I was being pulled to the left, right, back, and forth by Ciel and Alois. They sure acted child-like.

They both were gripping my hand hard it hurted so I flash stepped away from them leaving pink cherry blossoms flying by.

I ended up flash stepping upstairs of the trancy manor, I caught up with my breath and wandered upstairs at the hallways trying to find a different exit other than the front door.

As I walked, the ends of my heal echoed through the hallway.

Suddenly a butler exited the room and noticed me, He typically wore black trousers, a tail coat, and a vest with pale white gloves and glasses.

"It seems you have awaken" the butler said while adjusting his glasses.

"But what are you doing wandering around the hallways?" He questioned suspiciously.

I didn't knew what to say in reply "..." I then turned my direction the other way of the hallway but apparently I was stopped by that butler.

He lifted my arm and gripped hard "where do you intend to go?" The butler questioned. He gripped my arm hard, yet it started to hurt.

I struggled to move away but I couldn't.

My arm was definitely in pain now yet I had no choice, I raised my other hand and slapped him. His glasses fell and hit the polished flooring. "Y-your hurting me..." I said looking away to my right blushing.

Finally he unhanded me, I rubbed my arm that hurted and took a few steps back.

The butler looked down at his glasses laying on the floor and gently picked it up with his pale gloves on.

The butler adjusted his glasses on and made eye contact with me, though when he was gripping my arm hard I teared up a bit.

I wiped my tears away and ammidietly ran downstairs, carelessly I tripped and lost step on the stairs. But luckily I didn't end up lying on the flooring instead I swiftly landed on the polished floor unscratched.

Familiar voices were coming from the guest room although I though I would run into Sebastian but sadly I didn't.

I know those voices... Those two voices belonged to Alois and Ciel.

Without doubt they are definitely fighting... Right? I slowly took footsteps toward the guest room and finally peered inside secretly.

My eyes widen, 'W-WHAT!' I yelled in thought. Alois was on top of Ciel on the table! His knee was... In between his.

'S-should I nose bleed?' I though rediculously.

'I never thought Alois would... I can't say it' I thoughted, I was blushing from seeing two boys... Doing this!

Every girl my age would love to see this! 'Why am I saying this?!' I thought in embarrassment.

"A-Alois!" Ciel yelled "Eh?" I peered inside the guest room and Ciel was moaning... Is this why Ciel CAME HERE!? No no of course not it couldn't be.

As I peered inside Alois licked CIEL'S NECK! 'W-WHY!? Why is this happening?!' I yelled in thought.

Ciel's arms were pinned by Alois on the table though Alois's leg was between Ciel's legs.

I moved in closer to the door, yet I carelessly pushed the door open and tripped inside the guess room. I looked up embarrassed "uh... hehe... Hi..." I spoke embarrassed.

As I looked up at both of them, Alois was on top of Ciel yet Ciel was blushing in embarrassment looking at me. "Uh... Oh I'm so tired!" I said sarcasmly, I then faked yawn.

"So I'm gonna head out" I waved my arms embarrassed "and I'm gonna go back to the Phantomhive manor and have a nice sleep" I lied.

I got to my knees and finally stood up, I stepped backwards a few times and finally I was inches away from the door. Ammidietly I turned my direction to the door and ran out.

'Im glad that's over' I thought in relief.

Click clack click clack, I turned to see who's footsteps that belonged to "J-Julia!" Ciel yelled out my name. "Yes?" I questioned "since we're both tired lets leave together" Ciel spoke looking away blushing.

I smiled "of course."

"Sebastian prepare the carridge were leaving"

Ciel ordered Sebastian "yes my lord" Sebastian bowed and followed orders.

Momentarily we were inside the carriage "Ciel... About Alois" I didn't finish my sentence. "Please don't tell Elizabeth" Ciel plead. I giggled and nodded my head "Of course, I won't tell Elizabeth about you and Alois" I winked.


	5. An Unexpected Visit, Chapter 5

**An unexpected visit?**

**Chapter 5**

**Alois**

Claude had finished all the preparations and was now serving me breakfast.

I toyed around with my fork And turned to Claude. He noticed my expression and decided to speak up.

"Yes, your highness?" he asked as he looked up adjusting his glasses.

"Something seems to be missing..." I bubbled.

"And What is it that "thing" you speak of which seems to be missing?" Claude questioned.

"That girl.." I responded to Claude's question, "young master, in girl are you referring to Julia Madeline?" Claude adjusted his glasses.

I looked down at my plate and played with the scrambled eggs "I suppose So... Claude!" I turned my head to Claude.

"Yes, your highness?" Claude answered, "I'm in the mood for a masquerade ball, make preparations and do make sure you invite the Phantomhive's" I smirked. "Yes your highness" Claude bowed an left the room.

Julia

**Wooaw woo paw, " what's that terrible sound?" I looked around to see where the sound was mainly coming from.**

**"Meow... Meeeoooooooooow! Meow meow MEOW!" A voice spoken as a cat "Eh?!" I quickly turned my direction to where that... Distasteful sound was coming from.**

**There stood a man dressed**

**In red. He had long blood-red hair, beaming green eyes, and strangely had shark-like teeth.**

**Though he typically wore red-framed glasses that were accessorized with a chain.**

**He wore a suit with gloves and a tie, yet with high-heeled ankle boots, and a red coat... With cat ears?! **

**"Why are you making unnecessary sounds?" I questioned childly "meeeeeeeow!" The man in red or... The strange looking cat.**

** Without notice that "thing" jumped straight at me.**

**"K-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed disturbed waking up from that... Horrible dream or as much I would like to refer to "nightmare."**

**I rubbed my eyes tired and led out a big yawn. Jumping of the bed a staggered to my feet skipping towards the closet.**

**Opening the closet door, I wandered my eyes around the frilly dresses. **

**Yet a blue silk gown with robings caught my eye then to the obviouse I decide to wear the gown.**

**I slit off my night gown and tied my swan bill corset on to the fittest. Momentarily I was finished dressing and I left my dorm room.**

**The halls echoed the clickings of my heal each further step I took. I decided to wander around the manor to know may way around.**

**Then came the staircase, thinking of how much time I would waste just by walking on the steps I decided to jump off from the side of the railway.**

**I landed swiftly unscratched.**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! **

**"Eh!" I jumped up a bit frightened from the knock, I wiped a sweat away from the back of my palm and sighed.**

**"It's just a visitor" I joked to myself giggling how I reacted to a surprise sound.**

**Taking a few steps forward to the main entrance I extended my arm reaching the knob to open it, yet to see who could be behind the door.**

**Suddenly out of nowhere a young teenage girl with **waist long golden blond hair and a cowlick bang that has a slight curl in the front barged inside the manor.

Her eyes were emerald green, she typically wore a pink and white frilly dress accompanied with a pink ribbon head band.

Just as I realized that I knew this teenaged girl, this girl was Elizabeth Midford... Ciel's fiancé... That girl I despised most.

"E-Elizabeth?" I questioned the name out loud insuring that teenaged girl was Elizabeth for sure.

"Huh?" She turned around blinking confused to who questioned her name, finally she caught sight of me.

"Juuliaaa!" Elizabeth yelled my name in glee running towards me, she hugged me tightly and smiled brightly.

"E-Elizabeth, what brings your visit?" I questioned curiously, Elizabeth pointed her index finger to her chin and glanced up "when I think about it, I don't remember why... Hehehe!" Elizabeth giggled waving her hands embarrassed.

"I see.." I smiled fakely, CLICK CLACK CLICK CLACK! I turned my head to the staircase. "Why are you making such a fuss down there" Ciel glanced at both of us.

"C-CIEEEEEEEL!" Elizabeth yelled happily running towards Ciel, she then hugged him tightly and spinned him around in her arms. I envied her because she had Ciel...

This feeling... Could this feeling could possibly be called... Jealousy? I was lost in thought, "Julia? Are you alright" Elizabeth questioned tilting her head innocently.

"Huh? Oh! I'm alright!" I blushed embarrassed waving my hands, I looked up at Ciel but... I didn't notice he was... Starring at me in thought.

"Oh I just remembered! I... I-I have important business to take care of!" I smiled fakely, "I'll be taking my leave now" I said without hesitance and exited the manor.

"What is wrong with ME!?" I smacked my head embarrassed.

I took a few steps away from the manor, I looked back depressed "I should take a walk at the garden" I told myself.

I walked along at the garden admiring the blossomed flowers. The wind blowed my pig tails softly.

I smiled looking up at the bright blue sky peacefully.

'How long has it been since I had my chance to see you again' I said in thought looking up at the sky.

"Lady Julia" a women's voice spoke in the air.

I turned to see who could that voice belonged to, it was the maid who wore Round glasses "you, your that maid... What's your name" I spoke curious.

"Mey-Rin, my lady" she blurted out straightening her back, I giggled seeing her like that.

"Please, call me Julia" I told her softly.

"Yes, my lady! I-I mean J-Julia!" She waved her arms embarrassed.

"I-I almost forgot!" Mey-Rin adjusted her glasses then took out an envelope from her apron.

She then handed the envelope to me "This letter is for you J-Julia"

She straightend her glasses.

"Thank you, you may take your leave" I smiled opening the envelope.

"A-And lady Elizabeth wishes for your presence" she replied.

"I'll be there shortly" I waved my hands dismissing the maid.

I blinked confused wondering who could this letter be from. I opened the envelope gently and read the letter.

I blinked surprised, Alois invited me to a masquerade ball... And it's two days away.

Later, I was with Elizabeth. She blathered about what's cute, I was annoyed. How could Ciel stand her.

"I'm going to my room" I said coldly to her, I was tired of her speaking's yet I felt strangely dizzy.

Elizabeth grabbed my arm "Can't you stay a bit longer?" Elizabeth questioned, I looked down to my arm "your hurting me" I replied.

I forcefully moved my arm away from her, "B-but Julia!" She called out my name "I'll be taking my leave now" I turned away from her.

Momentarily I was in my room lying on the bed starring at the roof top of the room.

My... M-my chest... All of a sudden hurts... My body feels hot...

A sweat crept down my forehead yet I was burning hot.

I removed my fingerless gloves but I was still burning hot.

Finally I removed my blue silk gown I was temporarily wearing, yet it was still HOT!

I removed my corset... I was still burning.

"That's it in taking a nap" I told myself.

I wore my night gown and lied on the bed burning hot.

I rested the back of my palm on my burning forehead, 'could I possibly have a fever?' I questioned.

Ignoring my condition I fell a sleep.


	6. Lies within a shell, Chapter 6

**Secrets within a shell**

**Chapter 6**

**Julia**

I opened my eyes slowly waking up from my deep slumber, as usual I rubbed my eyes from falling a sleep.

I looked around if I were still in my dorm room, apparently I still am.

Slowly I walked towards the window, I gazed at the bright stars which led a smile on my face.

Without realizing it, the sun was down and it was night when a waked from my sleep.

'How long was I a sleep for?..' I thought tilting my head in wonder.

A thought came to my head, I jumped to my bed and took out the envelope under my big fluffy pillow.

I read it over again and remembered the ball is 2 days away, yet from some sort of reason I was excited.

I guess words can't explain feelings but actions can. Darkness filled the room, I would be lying to myself if I didn't say I was a bit frightened.

Quickly I lit a candle in the room, I remembered... That pentagram sign that resided on Ciel's left eye, but why in the world was it there?

Maybe if I look around the manor thoroughly then just maybe... I could find some valuable source of information about Ciel, I smirk came upon my face.

I took hold of the candle lantern that lit and exited my dorm room, I wondered across the hallway quietly.

Usually I would expect the floorings to creak from my foot steps but surprisingly it didn't, 'where should I look first?' I questioned to myself in thought.

Suddenly I felt I was being watched, I

Immediately turned my head from the opposite direction to where I was going, "that's strange" I whispered to myself out loud.

I continued walking but this time I slightly gripped hold of the candle lantern uncomfortably, I felt as if eyes were laying on me... Watching me, or could this possibly be my imagination?

Creeeeeek~ the floorings creaked, I turn my head to see who we're there.

In my surprise it was Sebastian... That handsome butler.

"Lady Julia, what are you doing up late wondering in the halls?" Sebastian questioned curious, I looked away embarrassed "I couldn't fall back from sleep, so I decided to look around the manor for a bit.." I lied smiling falsely.

"I see..." Sebastian added looking down at me in thought, "But I do feel sleepy at the moment, excuse me ill be heading to my room now.." I yawned.

I walked pass Sebastian without taking a second look back at him.

Later I was sitting at a desk in my room, 'That butler..' I baste in thought.

'He seems suspicious...' I thought in mind, 'Ciel is hiding something from me... What secrets that will be revealed lies ahead?' I questioned desperate for answers.

Looking back at my bed, I yawned tired and lit the candle off and my day ended for me to sleep.

Snow fell from the sky that clouds hovered, I walked around confused but I continued to walk.

In a blink of an eye everything was gone... All was left was... White?

I spun around twirling my night gown, "where am I?" I questioned out loud.

"A world of nothingness, my lady" a voice flied through the air, I turned around to see where the voice was coming from "Who are you?" I questioned.

"Who am I you ask? I am one, I am everything, or what you humans rather call it God" the voice answered, "I-I don't believe you.." I spoke uncertain of my sayings.

"I don't blame you for not believing, but have it your way" that voice said.

"What am I doing here?" I asked the voice.

"Curiosity has led you here, your desire to have your questions answered is why your presence is here within the world of nothingness" the voice answered.

"My curiosity... I suppose your right, if my desire to have my questions answered brought me here then I suppose your willing to answer them... Am I right?" I asked.

"You answered right, now tell me what questions do you seek answered?" The voice replied. The first thing that came in mind was Ciel... "Ciel... My cousin Ciel is hiding something from me, I'd like to know what that is..." I asked the voice without hesitance.

"What secrets is your dear cousin Is hiding from you, you ask? I won't tell you" the voice replied "W-what? Why?" I questioned confused.

"I won't tell you but ill show you" the voice continued "are you ready for what answers lies ahead?" The voice waited for an answer.

"I'm willing to learn the truth no matter why it is" I declared to the voice "I see, you chose the path of answers but are you willing to seek what lies ahead that may change your point of view forever to the ones you hold dearly? Once you walk a path there is no turning back just as learning the truth" the voice sneered.

"Don't make me repeat myself, my decision is final.. I chose to walk the path of truth... I'm ready for what lies ahead" I stated without hesitance.

"Interesting..." The voice sneered "Then let me show you what path your dear cousin has taken" the voice laughed devilishly.

A mirror appeared before me "step into the mirror for answers" the voice hinted.

I took a deep breath and finally I entered the mirror.

The truth filled my eyes, yet my eyes widened "w-why?... Ciel why!" Tears filled my eyes though I was in tears already, I fell to my knees... The one I loved... The one I truly hold dearly... Was in the hands of a demon... That demon was... Sebastian.

I covered my eyes that was filled with tears... "Your dear cousin chose the path of revenge, in order to fulfill his desires he made a contract with a demon in repay for his soul. In the end the gates of heaven are closed for the one you love... Hell awaits him in the after life" the voice pointed.

I looked down to nothing in tears "I-is there any other way I could save him from this path?..." I questioned in tears "I'm afraid not, what is done cannot be undone " the voice answered.

Tears filled my eyes, I cried for the one that I loved... The one I hold dearly yet in the end... Everyone I loved and cared dearly goes away... In the end.

"It's... It's not FAIR!" I screamed in tears "life was not born to be fair" the voice added.

I wiped my tears away from the back of my hand and stood up clutching my hand.

"When do we meet again?" I asked the voice "when curiosity has overcome you call upon my name, I will be summoned to your dreams" the voice kindly answered my question.

I smiled "till then" I tilted my head smiling in glee "and I'll be waiting.." The voice faintly went away leaving me revealed to the dark secret Ciel hold.


	7. My Butler Is Better, Chapter 7

**_My butler is better_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Alois_**

All that was in thought was 'bored bored bored bored BORED!'

Nothing in the manor satisfied my needs nor torturing Hannah did.

What to do, what to do?~

Maybe invite that Phantomhive and his cousin over to play? T-That's what I'll do!

Julia

My eyes fluttered open ready for the new, I stretched my arms remembering my new perspective to Sebastian... That demon is all that comes to mind.

I jumped off the mattress and slid off my night gown to a dress of my likings. Momentarily I was eating breakfast with Cousin Ciel in the dining room.

Those words... Why can't they come out to reality... The desire to say why.. To question and cry has overcome me yet... I chose to endure my desires.

Those words... That desire... The pity... The anger... And curiosity can never come to words for me.. Running away from them was the only answer.

Running and running has grown accustom to me, enduring the desire was my only answer and will always be... Nothing more.

I sat there in silence enduring my desire to say my distasteful thoughts but that is my fantasy.

Not Willing to say as wished was always apart of me.. That is my fantasy, indeed such foolishness I say.

Why couldn't those words be spitted out from my mouth? Why do I endure? Why do I run away from desire? Why has curiosity overcome me!?

Why couldn't I ask questions?...

Foolish of me indeed, question and to question without answers... Because I chose to endure.. Only natural for me.

I wanted to... No I needed to yell and scream why? Why did you chose that path? Is undoing the done impossible?

Wanting to save him from that path was my desire, to undo the done yet it was impossible so choosing to run and shut everything behind me was the best answer for me.

I know.. I'm not stupid! Others tell me that's not the only answer, then why does it seem like the only answer!?

War and peace? Peace doesn't exist in this world yet others try to end everything with war or to end everything with peace but... War is the only answer.. No it seems as the only answer.

There will never be a world everyone will agree to, it's only natural to think this way because I'm human.

I feel the same way... War seems like the only answer, just the same as shutting the door behind me and to run. To leave everything... Everyone... Behind because at times it seems like the only answer.

Humans are foolish beings... They dream the impossible yet they think its not over till the end.

Do I believe that? Letting confidence overcome you is what makes a fool think that, but why in the end they succeed? And others who thought differently failed from that dream? To believe?

No one knows even if they think they know.

They say god left us humans everything but that one question for us to figure our selfs.

That question is "does god exist?" Not one mere human knows but others chose to believe they know the answer.

I act as if I have the answers to my questions to others but in reality I don't knowledge one answer to my questions, because I chose to endure.

Will Ciel think I'm a fool if I ask why he chose that path? Just like that story... The Poor Fool.

I don't know the answers... Yet...Because I have confidence, like I said those who let confidence overcome them think foolishly but they succeed.

I'm that kind of person because I am human! I am Julia Madeline, I won't hesitate nor to stray from a path anymore.

I won't hesitate to fulfill my desire to ask.

My lips formed to a smile without shame.

Ciel noticed me smile at the dinning table but he didn't dare to say a word.

Later I was sitting in a carridge with Ciel, I was sitting across from him cross legged.

We were headed to the trancy manor, indeed Alois invited us both for tea.

"You seem to bond well with Alois" I smirked teasing Ciel with my way of words.

Ciel looked away flustered avoiding my freedom of speech if that's what you may call it.

I sighed with boredom from not hearing a word from Ciel, looking out the window the pathway seemed to have a bumpy appearance explaining the bumps we have been experiencing at the moment traveling in a carridge.

I turned my attentions to Ciel but before I knew it in a blink of an eye Ciel was on top of me, our chests were just inches apart. How did this happen you ask?

It was simply the pathway we were taking, the carridge dangerously bumped leaving Ciel accidentally on top of me.

A blush creped on both of our cheeks accept I felt uneasy in this position, finally I interrupted the awkward silence feeling hot.

"C-Ciel!" I blushed hard looking away but it was to late for Ciel to ammidietly depart away from me because as you can see... Sebastian opened the carridge door, indeed he was surprised yet it was to obvious.

It was all over his eyes.

Ciel's knee was in between my slender fragile legs, but most of all I was pinioned against the seat accidentally because of the Dam bump.

Of all times why does this have to happen... I looked away from Sebastian blushing, of course Ciel himself was blushing in embarrassment locked eyes with Sebastian.

Ammidietly Ciel sat up departing away from my body embarrassed, as for I of course I was blushing hard! My cheeks were ruddy red.

As I looked back at Sebastian sitting up straight from being pinioned to the seat, well he SMIRKED! Yes I wish he never did that.

Quickly I exited the carridge without taking Sebastian's hand, I didn't dare to look at Ciel! As for I was embarssed and uneasy from what just suddenly happened.

The ends of my heal clicked against the solid floor as I and Ciel entered the trancy manor, I freely wandered my eyes around the manor.

All my intentions were focused on Claude, he adjusted his glasses and finally spoke "young master awaits for your presence" Claude extended his arm to the right and guided us to the guest room.

All was silent as we walked across the hallway but the clickings of our heals echoing, finally we stopped and Claude extended his hand to the door knob and we entered the room.

Alois crossed his legs and clapped his palms together "I'm glad you accepted my invitation and joined me for tea" Alois smiled brightly.

"Do sit" Alois extended his left arm to the seats, "O-of course" I replied.

Moments later Ciel and Alois chatting about this and that.

Until Ciel bad mouthed Alois's butler Claude 'oh no, why did you say that Ciel' I said in thought.

"M-My butler!? Look at your butler he's rediculous, Claude is far more better" Alois stood up from his seat insulting back.

"C-Claude better?! Don't be foolished! Sebastian is far more superior than that spider!" Ciel spatted back, "You dare call my butler a spider! Basterd!"

'Oh this can't be good' I worried, they spatted insults back and forth judging who's butler is best.

Before I knew it Alois and Ciel were rolling on the carpet throwing each other punches "T-Take back what you said Ciel!" Alois demanded inpatient.

"I can't take back what's truth" Ciel smirked "you basterd!" Alois threw a punch at Ciel yet they fighted like children.

I was irratated seeing them cause a scene and spatting each other with insults, I couldn't last a second see them fight.

I walked towards them and gripped Alois's arm hard and pulled Ciel's ear "O-Ouch! That H-Hurts Julia!" Alois whined "O-Ow! My ear!" Ciel yelled in pain.

Finally I throwed them to the couch forcefully glaring at them with a hint of irritation "YOU BOTH ARE ACTING LIKE CHILD LIKE BRATS!" I yelled irratated.

Sebastian and Claude entered the room "young master your-" Sebastian was cutted off by me "Quite for a moment!" I demanded looking at Sebastian.

All my attentions were locked at Alois and Ciel "I will not deal with both of your behaviors! But after seeing this! Do you expect me to sit back?" I questioned.

No answer in return "well do you?!" I asked once again "N-No..." They both answered looking away embarrassed, "look at you both, see what mess you caused! I will not be dealing with this behavior AGAIN!" I glared.

"I expect you both to apologize" I stated looking at both of them disappointed, but instead they glared at each other as if they were shooting lightning bults out from their hatred eyes.

I sighed and smacked their heads "if your not going to apologize I will and I WILL! Make you eat glass broken from that tea set!" I cocked a finger at the tea set.

"Don't provoke me I will and I WILL make you eat glass" I arched an eyebrow then popped my hip to the side and rested my hand on my hip.

"She said I will twice, she must be serious" Alois leaned in to Ciel's ear and whispered, Ciel rolled his eyes at Alois.

"You leave me no choice" I warned them both, I twisted my heal to the tea set and gently picked up a tea cup.

Finally I turned back to Alois and Ciel I smiled warmly.

"This is what happens when you test me" I told them with a gently soothing voice slightly tilting my head innocently, in a blink of an eye I threw the tea cup against the wall but luckily it was just inches away from breaking on Sebastian.

"E-EH!?" Alois squinted his eyes closed frightened "don't ever test me again" I smiled innocently, I sighed and sinked down to the chair.

All of a sudden I felt dizzy as if everything could black out in a second "m-my head" I couldn't help but say out loud, "your head?" Alois questioned flustered.

Once again everything blacked out for me but why?


	8. Past Is A Burden, Chapter 8

_**Past is a burden**_

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Julia_**

How many years has it been? How long have I lost you? How many years would you have stood proudly by my side?... If that day didn't exist.

Why couldn't I have saved you in the end? Was it because... I was too weak? Or was this fated to be?

**_That day, that year. My lost.._**

**_Past_**

**_Julia_**

The snow beautifully sparkled, fated to be fallen from the dark sky acommpanied by the moons beauty, the snow flakes joined the twinkling blanket of snow.

"Happy birthday mommy!" The young girl wrapped her slender arms around the beautifully dressed women, known to be the young child's mother.

"Y-You remembered" tears began to run down her cheeks "of course mommy!

I wouldn't forget mommy's birthday, don't cry anymore mommy..." The young child smiled brightly as a star whipping away her mother's tears.

"Thank you, Julia... My only star... Keep shinning bright for me, and the ones that you love" the child's mother slightly tilted her head smiling in tears.

"Mommy... I couldn't get you anything pretty, S-So my present to you is..."

The child clutched on to her mother's delicate hand and guided her to the garden.

The young girl shot up her index finger to the full moon, indeed the moon beautifully shun high brightly in the dark peaceful sky accompanied by glistening stars.

"The moons beauty is my present to you mommy... B-because it's pretty and it reminds me of you mommy!" The child shyly stated.

The young mother smiled and finally interrupted the silence "it's beautiful, this is better than any other present my dear... Thank you Julia my sweet" she thanked her young daughter's present smiling beautifully.

"Y-You really think so!" The child grinned happily hugging her mother tightly "of course I do" she answered softly back to her child's question.

Moments later the mother and father tucked Julia in to bed and kissed her good night, "good night my princess" her father softly spoke kissing her forehead.

"And good night to you my star" the mother smiled softly brushing her young daughter's hair with her delicate fingers,

"Good night mommy and daddy" the child yawned and slowly fell asleep to darkness.

Not until the screams happened, those screams belonged to someone familiar... They belonged to her mother"

"M-Mother!" The child quickly threw her blanket to the side and jumped off the bed "MOMMY IM COMING!" The child yelled running downstairs as fast as her little fragile legs could handle.

Finally the screams of her father "n-no... Father... DADDY NOT YOU TOO!" The child screamed as tears ran down her cheeks, she ran and ran searched and searched for her parents.

The young child ran to the garden filled with a blanket of snow, her eyes widen in horror.

Blood... Red... Everywhere! Indeed her parents blood stained the snow with death.

The child stepped back wards frightened from the scene... Seeing the bodies of her parents... Dead.

The child has lost her innocence forever, nor can kind words can ever heal the wound that resides in her heart... Because of her lost... That day... That year, forever.

She fell to her knees as tears fell from her eyes in the cold snowy night but something... No someone caught her attention, that maid... My servant.

The maid was looking down to the dead gripping the knife's handle laughing insanely... This laughter was... Unbearable! Words couldn't possibly explain that... That frightful laugh.

She began to spin around twirling her maids dress in laughter... That maid killed my father and mother!

I couldn't control myself! I wanted to kill that maid, that women who took my future away from me! She took something that can never be brought back nor undone.

Yet with such thoughts I couldn't dare to bring myself to kill that women... For I was scared... To lose my light forever.

I staggered to my feet walking backwards... Afraid, the young child abandoned her once called home... That child lost her future... Her innocence... Her light... And lastly that child lost her smile forever.

A few months later the child was taken in by her aunt, but something unexpectedly happen... Fire.

Ciel lost his family in flames but Ciel was no where to be found...

Until he came back with... A butler?

Indeed something was awfully strange with that butler... His eyes... Everything was strange and unnatural of him, but I was concerned most for Ciel.

For he has lost his smile...

Forgotten the meaning to smile happily... This was no longer the Ciel I knew, this new Ciel was the exact opposite I originally knew.

I decided to visit his parents grave... They had kind hearts and were always kind to me, yet they died in flames... Again I lost the ones I held dearly close to my heart.

I stood in front of their grave stones as tears run down my cheek and fell hitting the ground silently, I placed a bouquet of roses on to their grave.

"I promise to protect Ciel, even if it costs my life... Rest in peace" I stood up and slightly smiled.

"Goodbye... Forever.." I turned my back away from their grave and promised to them that I will protect their son... My cousin... Ciel Phantomhive even if it cost my own life.

_**Awake**_

_**Julia**_

I slowly opened my eyes awakening from sleep "w-what happened?..." I questioned uncertain what happened and how I ended up sleeping.

"You collapsed" Alois sat upon the bed beside me "Eeeeh!? R-Really!?... That's strange" I looked up pointing my index finger at my chin.

"I don't remember any of that..." I stated surprised not remembering I collapsed "B-But it's nothing serious!" I waved my hands lying to myself.

"I hope..." I murmured "hmmmmmmm" Alois came in closer glaring at me, his face was just inches away from mine "Eeeeh!? W-What are you doing! Stop glaring!" I yelled pushing his face away.

Alois giggled "alright alright!" Alois clapped his palms together smiling "a-Anyways, where's Ciel?" I tilted my head innocently as I questioned.

A sigh camed from the opposite side of Alois, I turned my head to the direction and saw Ciel.

I cocked a finger at Ciel surprised "Eh!? you were there the whole time?!" I laughed not noticing his presence.

I then pat his head sarcasticly "It's alright Ciel, your the queens guard dog and your surprisingly popular but your unoticble since your amazingly short" I teased purposely trying to make Ciel irratated.

"S-Short!? Ill have you know I am NOT SHORT!" Ciel twitched his eyebrows slightly irratated, I continued to pat his head "it's alright Ciel, we all know your short... How often do you drink your milk?" I teased.

"Stop asking such tedious questions! And again I am NOT SHORT!" Ciel folded his arms together and looked away "looks like someone is denying their short" Alois laughed pointing his index finger in front of Ciel's face.

"W-Whatever!" Ciel avoided the topic,

I slightly giggled seeing Ciel's different side a part from his usual attitude.

"Eh!? Stop laughing! Both of you!" Ciel yelled annoyed.

"Haha~

I just can't help myself not to laugh seeing this different side of you Ciel" I giggled "Diffrent side? Nonsense, I have no Diffrent side a part from my usual self" Ciel crossed his legs.

"Alright, if you say so" I patted Ciel's head, but something caught my eye... For there stood a women dressed in a black gown, her presence frightened me.

My eyes widen... The women had a wicked smile on her face as she noticed me starring at her but I couldn't see her eyes, the black bangs of her hair stood over her eyes.

I was scared... I then cocked a finger at the women "W-Who... Who are you" fear was in my voice, no answer back from the women.

"Julia, who are you pointing at? And who are you talking to?" Alois blinked confused "I'd like to ask the same too" Ciel questioned along with Alois.

I looked at both of them "y-You mean... You can't see her?" I spoke frightened "Her? I don't see anyone else in the room but us" Alois replied "Nor do I" Ciel added.

The women devilishly smiled and disappeared "S-She's gone..." I blurted out loud, Ciel raised an eyebrow confused.

Ciel laid his palm against my forehead "you temporarily don't have a fever at the moment, are you feeling fine?" Ciel questioned "I-I'm fine!" I blushed hard slightly looking away "nothing to serious!" I pushed Ciel's hand away from my forehead shyly.

"I see" Ciel replied, Alois smirked laying his eyes on me "W-What?... Why are you looking at me that way" I blinked confused slightly blushing "you were blushing mad when Ciel touched your forehead" Alois giggled.

"Eeeeh!? I-I did not! Y-Your imagining things" i looked away blushing "fine I believe you" Alois said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice "whatever" I crossed my arms.

"Ah that's right! The masquerade, are you coming over to the masquerade I'm hosting?" Alois tilted his head innocently "Absolutely NOT!" I brought forth my index finger pointing directly at his face.

"Eeeeh!? Why not!?" Alois shot back grabbing my shoulders and shacking me madly, I slightly giggled looking away.

"J-Julia!... Tsk, are you playing with me!?" Alois realized at the moment "haha~

You should have seen the look in your face!" I laughed.

"C-Ciel! Are you seeing this!? Your cousin is playing with my head! You can't let her get away with this!" Alois plopped his belly on the bead and reached over to Ciel tugging on his sleeve.

"Heh, I rather find this entertaining" Ciel slightly laughed under his breath "whaa~ But Cieloo" Alois tugged on to Ciel's sleeve laughing.

"Cieloo?... Haha~

What a suitable nickname don't you think?" I teased to Ciel.

Ciel sighed "I digress, and you will absolutely not call me by that name" Ciel's face had the word tediousness all over it.

"Shut both of your english mouths!" Alois laid his index finger on my lip and rested his other finger as well on Ciel's lip.

"Get your filthy hands off me trancy!" Ciel pushed away Alois's finger from his lip.

"F-Filthy!? How dare you! Take that back You Phantomhive!" Alois jumped off the bed and swung his finger in front of Ciel's face. "Never!" Ciel shot up from his seat glaring at Alois.

Alois slammed Ciel against the wall pinning his arms against it "U-Unhand me Trancy or else!" Ciel locked his eyes with Alois, he leaned in closer to Ciel making their chest touch.

"And if I don't?" Alois smirked seeing Ciel struggling.

While I here alone sitting on the bed seeing Alois and Ciel... This CLOSE!

I slightly blush seeing the fact Alois and Ciel's chest were touching.

"Dammit Alois! How much longer do I have to out up with your games?!" Ciel snapped at Alois "As long as it takes when I'm done playing with you" Alois licked Ciel's earlobe.

Alois then bit on the strings of his eyepatch and untied it by pulling away "A-Alois!" Ciel yelled struggling to get back his eye patch... 'The Contract MARK!' I yelled in thought remembering.

I slowly brought my eyes to the palms of my hands... "If I do this... Then everything between I and him will change... He could possibly... Hate me" I mumbled out loud not noticing.

Alois looked over to his right as he heard mumblings coming from me, he then unhanded Ciel and walked over towards me.

I looked up looking away from my palms seeing Alois looking down on me as I still lay sitting on the bed, tears began to run down my soft cheeks unable speak.

Ciel got back to his Sences and noticed tears running down my cheeks "Julia?.." Ciel sat beside me and questioned why I was crying.

I looked up at Ciel slightly blushing as tears flowed, I raised my hand and started punching Ciel's chest weakly

"Why?... Why didn't you tell me CIEL!? Why did you had to keep that secret AWAY FROM ME!?" I cried louder slamming my fists against Ciel's chest weakly.

"Juli-" I cutted Ciel off, I then clutched on to his clothing looking down "why didn't y...you tell me About the Contract with.. S-Sebastian?..." Tears rolled down my cheeks.

I felt as if I was betrayed... Could he have not trusted me? I stood up not daring to make eye contact with Ciel.

I was about to leave the room until Ciel grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

My eyes widen... Ciel's soft lips were touching my own for the first time... For we were kissing. Tears ran down my cheek and I laid my free hand against his chest kissing back.

Ciel pulled away and grabbed his handkerchief whipping away my tears "I'm sorry... For making you suffer till now" Ciel locked his eyes with mine.

"Julia I-" I cutted him off with another kiss wrapping my slender arms around his neck crying.

**_[I'm so sorry for not posting a new chapter for more than 3 weeks! I promise i won't let this happen again!]_**


	9. Desperate To Take, Chapter 9

_**Desperate to take**_

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Alois _**

Biting on to the laces of Ciel's eyepatch, I moved away beginning to untie the lace yet I slightly giggled. "A-Alois!" Ciel reached up struggling to grab back his eyepatch from I.

Indeed I was quite entertained seeing Ciel struggle for something desperate as of now. A smirk splattered on my face but not until the mumblings of Julia came across me.

I turned my head to Julia and that smirk of mine slipped away turning to a frown, my arm lowered down and I dropped Ciel's eyepatch on to the carpet.

Ciel raised an eyebrow with a hint of irritation, he looked down and sighed. Finally he bended over and picked up his eyepatch from the tips of his delicate

fingers.

I ignored his doings and gained all my attention to Julia as I watch her mumble to herself foolishly. The ends of my heal clicked and echoed through out the room as I stepped forward towards her.

Finally I stand forth in front of her as I looked down to her. Julia slightly lifted her head up locking her eyes with mine. Tears started flowing and began to run down her cheeks.

My eyes widen as I was unaware why tears flowed through Julia's eyes. Of course this was the first time I've ever seen Julia cry in front of me. Ciel noticed her tears and sat beside her blinking confused.

I turned my heel to the door leaving the room, I slightly turned my head looking back at Julia. Finally I reached for the door knob extending my arm towards it and twisted the knob closing the door behind me.

There was something I finally wanted desperately, Julia Madeline... Ciel's cousin. That girl was something for sure, she will be caught in my web unable to escape once she's in the hands of mine.

A smirk came across my face. I throwed my head back laughing "soon you will be caught in my web" laughing as I spoke.

**_Julia_**

The ball began as others danced holding hands while women gossiped at the sides and the rest introducing them selves. As for me, I stayed at the sidelines not wanting to gain any attention from others.

Heavy eyes laying on my shoulders isn't something I would be so fond with unlike Alois, he is all about the attention that's for sure.

Men offered I to dance but I would decline, lying with excuses with a fake smile formed to my curved lips if one asked for I to dance. Truthfully I wasn't much of the dancing type indeed.

Moments later I have grown tired standing at the side lines. I noticed Alois flirting with a group of women which surprisingly lead me slightly jealous.

"That player..." I mumbled to myself as I crossed me arms slightly irratated.

"Oh my! Your dress is gorgeous! So pretty on you!" A Childs voice spoke complementing my dress. 'That voice' I thought.

I lifted my head up looking to whom "E-Elizabeth!" I blinked surprised of her presence "Juliaaaa~!" Elizabeth yelled out as she hugs me tightly swinging me around as of a toy.

"W-What brings you here?" I tilted my head innocently "Silly, I was invited! Why else would I be here" Elizabeth smiled brightly. "Of course, why didn't that came across my mind?" I scratched the back of my head slightly laughing.

Everyone wore their masks but I were not "I almost forgot" pulling out my mask I tie the laces on both sides together of my mask "that should do it" speaking behind my mask.

Something was missing, my eyes wandered my surroundings as I looked for Ciel and Alois... But... They don't seem to be anywhere found.

A dark skinned women with long grey silky hair that dropped down to her knees stood in the middle of the room opened up an instrument. She licked the tips of her delicate finger tips and stood her hands over the glass-like instrument.

"What is this?..." I questioned out loud as I blinked confused. The dark skinned women played the instrument beautifully as music waltz in the air and filled the room with heavenly sounds.

"Such beauty" an Indian dressed man spoke amazed "such heavenly sounds" a man clothed in white laid his hand on his chest and the other above his head acted dramatically. Viscount druitt? What to expect from him.

The atmosphere changed in the room as others acted strangely unnatural as if they had no mind of their own and being... Manipulated. A man gripped hold of my arm tightly, I ammidietly turned my head to whom.

"U-Unhand me!" I struggled trying to pull away. No response in reply spilled from his mouth, I raised an eyebrow slightly irratated and twisted my heal slashing a kick to his chest.

The man lost his centre of gravity and fell hitting his body against the polished flooring. Something wasn't seeming right, everyone looked as if... Their body's were being manipulated by... That music peice.

Frustrated, I knew I had to stop that women from playing that instrument but Ciel nor Alois seemed to be found. Thoughts began to came across me as I worried.

something caught my eye, it was Sebastian... With multiple cups filled with water set in front of him. 'What in the world?...' I said in thought.

Sebastian began to hover his palms over glass to glass playing a music peice. The grey haired women continued to play her instrument against Sebastian.

I blinked confused as both manipulated with their music peice against each other. Suddenly the glass of the instrument cracked and exploded before her.

Everyone that was manipulated by her peice collapsed to the floor. A smirk curved on to Sebastian's lips as he looked down upon the women with silky Grey hair.

He walked over to her and whispered to her ear quietly. Sebastian caught sight of my presence and turned away from the dark skinned women. He walked over to me and guided me out to the carridge without an explanation of what exactly happened.

Frustrated, I sat in the carridge as we headed to the Phantomhive manor at the middle of the night. 'Why does that butler have to keep his mouth shut when Ciel's not around' I said in thought as I stamped my feet irratated.

Suddenly the carridge swung to the left as I slide across my seat slamming my body against the window. "Dammit!" I yelled in pain.

The carridge tipped over and crashed into a tree. I tumbled over and crashed flying out of the window hitting my body against the grass as I was tumbling over.

I screamed in pain as I was pinioned against the grass. Slowly I struggled to sat up lying my back against a tree. My eyes widen as I saw my blood stained to the grass "B-Blood..." I mumbled to myself.

Slowly I lowered my head looking at my torso. The dress I worn was ripped and stained with blood. I was wounded by the glass from the window which I crashed to.

Shards of glass peirced my skin, slowly I plucked each shard out as my blood gushed out. Momentarily I was finished plucking the shards that pierced my skin.

Slowly I staggered to my feet struggling to not fall to my knees. Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I was in pain struggling to stand on my feet.

Blood gushed out from my wound residing on my waist, slowly I hovered my free hand to the wound. Finally I laid my palm on to the wound as I burst out in pain.

"H-how did this happen!?" I screamed out in pain. slowly I walked past the crashed carriage, finding my way back to the damn manor.

Foot steps appeared behind me, quickly as I could I turned my head to see who those foot steps belonged to. My eyes widen "C-Claude..." I interrupted the silence.

"D-Did you do this!?" I glanced at him angrily "correct" he answered as he adjusted his eye glasses without hesitating.

"You basterd!" I spatted without thinking, I was about to throw a punch at him until someone grabbed my arm behind me. I turned my head to see who were there.

"C-Ciel..." I blurted out loud surprised of his presence. "Sebastian" Ciel spoke, Sebastian stepped forth from behind the trees "yes, young master?" Sebastian answered "deal with that spider" Ciel ordered "yes, your highness" Sebastian bowed and slashed out silverware at Claude as he dodged them.

Ciel viewed me and noticed my injuries "y-your badly injured" Ciel stated "I-I'm fine! I-It doesn't hurt at all!" I lied as a fake smile curved on to my lips.

Ciel was about to put my arm over his shoulders until I pushed away "I-I can walk on my own!" I waved my arms around "see" I stepped forward but ended up falling to Ciel's arms.

I blinked embarrassed as a blush crept on to my cheeks. In my surprise, Ciel cupped my chin and lifted it up as he locked his eyes with mine.

I batted my lashes as I blushed harder. Ciel sighed and interrupted the silence "you try to hard" I blinked embarrassed as He wrapped my arm over his shoulder.

My heart was pounding out of my chest as my cheeks began to turn hotter 't-to close to him..' I thoughted as I looked at Ciel at the back of my eye.

Ciel noticed my gaze and ammidietly I turned my eye looking at the grass as we walked across the grass. 'W-where are we going?...' I questioned a thought in my head.

"W-where are we going?..." I questioned shyly "nowhere in particular" Ciel answered "Eeeeeeh?! S-so y-you mean you don't know where we ARE!?" I blurted out yelling.

"You could say that" Ciel's lips curled into a smirk "hmmmmmmmmmm" I glanced at Ciel slightly closing my eyes leaving a gap for I could see.

"What are you doing?" Ciel stopped walking and turned to me, I walked around him making mocking gestures with my hands "I'm disappointed Ciel" I spoke.

"Disappointed?" Ciel blinked confused for a brief moment "I guess it's true" I nodded my head. Ciel's features turned into a frown "what is?" He questioned. "Your useless without Your butler" I whispered to his ear.

I throwed my head back laughing as I teased "Eeeh!? U-useless! I am not!" Ciel stamped his feet against the grass.

"Am I in no position to say such things?" I tilted my head innocently as my lips formed to a smirk.

"I will not tolerate anymore of your tedious nonsense" Ciel crossed his arms looking away. "Alright alright! Don't need to be keen" I waved my arms.

"We should get goi-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence "Looks like you two are having fun" Alois winked. I glared at Alois fiercely locking my eyes with his "dear god Julia! What's with that scary look? It doesn't suit you at all" Alois teased.

"Did you made the order?" I questioned "order? I beg your pardon, your being too vague" Alois stated. "Did you order Claude to do this to me!?" I stamped my feet as I gestured my hands to my injuries.

Alois viewed me from head to toe and finally spoke "I was going to make it a surprise" Alois sighed for a brief moment. "Basterd!" Ciel raised his fist attempting to punch him until Alois snapped his fingers.

Suddenly a maid... Wait a moment... That women from the ball who played that music peice! She is a maid? The dark skinned maid stopped Ciel by grabbing his arm "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to lay a finger on the young master" Her voice was smooth as silk.

"U-Unhand ME!" Ciel struggled to pull away from from her grip "let him go!" Alois intruded in my way slightly giggling.

"Alois! Order her to stop!" I clamor as I stamped my heel against the grass.

Alois's lips curled into a smirk. Before I knew it, I was slammed against the tree as Alois gripped my arm above my head locking his eyes with mine. He cupped my chin and tilted his head innocently "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"This is absurd! Why are you doing this?" I demanded as I struggled to move away. "Are you always query?" A sigh slipped under his breath "Don't avoid my question" I spatted back at him with a hint of irratation.

Alois moved in closer meaning to whisper in my ear, as he did his chest touched against my own while he placed his knee between my slender legs. My cheeks turned hot ammidietly while my heart pounded out of my chest.

"I want you" his voice was soft as silk as he whispered in my ear. A blush crept on my cheeks in a snap, while I blinked bewildered of his words.

My eyes widened, Alois's soft lips pressed against my own. He pulled away gently letting go his grip on my arm. Alois winked and spun his heel to Ciel. 'Did I induced him t-to do this?" I slided down against the tree feebly.

He walked past Ciel but stopped for a brief moment "I'll be taking my leave now" Ciel raised an eyebrow "let him be for now" Alois gestured his hands to the dark skinned women as an order to let him go.

She unhanded Ciel and followed Alois. Ciel rubbed his arm from her grip frowning, he cursed Alois and fallen all his attention on I. Ciel walked over to me and offered his delicate hand to me, finally I reached over and grabbed that warm welcoming hand.

"I-is your arm alright?" I hesitated for an answer "I'm fine, don't concern yourself to much with me. You should be thinking about your own injuries" Ciel turned his head away and unexpectedly ran his hand through my hair.

After all what just happened didn't even crept in my mind. All I could think of was that strange feeling, the feeling of someone watching me. Why?


	10. The Eyes, Chapter 10

**_The eyes_**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Julia_**

It's been a week since the incident and my wounds are not fully healed but they should be fine if I take things easily. yet something has been bothering me... I still feel as if someone is watching my every move. I can't take this feeling anymore, No... I bet It's just my imagination, nothing else.

But... What if it's not my imagination? What if someone or something is actually watching me? N-no, I should just stop assuming things. Probably a nice stroll would clear my mind.

Slowly I sat up from my bed and slipped on some formal cloths. Quietly I left my room so my presence wouldn't be noticed.

Finally I arrived in front of the manor as a loud yawn escaped from my mouth. "I'm so TIRED!" I stretched my arms above my head.

As I looked over to the bushes carelessly, my eyes widened. A women in a white gown stood before I as she extended her arms towards me while she grips on to an orange.

I staggered backwards and fell to my bottom frightened by those unforgettable features splattered on her face. The blood like lipstick gave her a loud appearance that matched with her pale porcelain doll skin. But most of all, that grin! That fuckin grin was inhuman.

She tilted her head innocently as if she was a doll, but that grin still remained on her face. Her teeth was as white as snow while she clenched her teeth shut. "You will be the sacrifice" she spoke quickly without moving her jaw.

Without thinking, I quickly staggered to my feet and ran inside the manor without looking back at that thing. As I arrived inside the manor, my first thought was to speak to Ciel about this.

But something frightening caught my attention, there was a fuckin orange sitting on the steps of the stairs. My eyes widen "w-what is that.. t-thing doing there" I cocked a finger at the simple fruit, frightened as I shake in fear.

And there it was, a loud scream escaped from my mouth as I fell to my bottom. Sebastian ran to me with curiosity splattered on his face "miss Madeline, are you alright?" Sebastian questioned as he offered his hand.

Thankful, I took hold of the of his hand and stood up from the polished flooring. "No, I am not alright. Please escort me to Ciel immediately" I ordered. "Of course" Sebastian replied without questioning.

Finally, I stood in front of Ciel's office and entered inside. Ciel was filling in paperwork as he sat in front of his desk. Ciel noticed my presence and flinches frightened and spills the tea all over himself.

Quickly I grab my handkerchief and I dab on his clothing "C-Ciel! Are you alright? Did I frighten you?" I questioned embarrassed "I'm so sorry."

"I-I'm alright, just a little burn" A blush crept on to his cheeks. I continued to dab on the spilled tea that resided on his chest.

"O-ouch!" Ciel clenches his teeth shut in pain. "I'll call Sebastian right away" I said embarrassed. As I ran to the door, Sebastian enters without my call. I blinked surprised as Sebastian walks past me and aids the burn on Ciel's chest.

A few minutes later, Sebastian fully aided Ciel's burn and leaves the room.

I blushed embarrassed as I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly. Ciel notices my blush and finally interrupts the awkward silence. "Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

'How can I tell Ciel about what just happened?! I bet he wouldn't believe me' I thought for a second. "H-have you noticed anything unusual lately?" I hesitantly asked.

Ciel blinked confused "well there is one thing I find unusual, you spilling tea on me" Ciel teased.

My cheeks instantly turned red "I-I apologized! Aren't you satisfied?" I crossed my arms as I shyly looked away. "Are you done talking? Is that all you came to ask?" Ciel said with a slight disappointment in his voice.

"Actually..." I hesitated for a moment as I tried to find the right words. "Never mind, it's nothing important" I lied as I forced a fake smile to curve on my lips.

"Anyway, there's a letter for you" Ciel changed the topic. "From who?" I raised my eyebrows surprised "a letter from Alois trancy and the other... There is no return address" he answered as he handed them to me.

'No return address? That's strange' I thought for a moment as I left Ciel's office. Moments later I was sitting on my desk as I opened the letter from Alois.

You are invited

_Alois trancy requests the pleasure of the company of Julia Madeline to Trancy's birthday_

_'A birthday? Why not' I thought for a brief moment but continued on to the next letter. My eyes widened as I read the letter. "Just a prank" I blurted out loud while I ripped the letter apart and left it on my desk._

" I'm just being paranoid, nothing more" I spoke to myself outloud. I exited my room and wandered through out the hallways full of boredom.

All of a sudden I started to hear singing that waltz through out my ears and echoed around the hallway. Quickly I turned to where the singing came from. It was that women from earlier this morning.

But something was different about her, her smile was soft so as her gaze. "W-who are you?" I questioned as I walked towards her. She spun around and continued to sing.

_she will waltz towards the darkness as she dances with the demon. Oh poor Julia, you continue to dance with the devil as you know the truth. My sweet, you will be caught in a web as you waltz with him too. Oh poor Julia, such a fool._

I blinked terrified of that song. "N-No... T-that's not... T-True" I scrunched my eyes closed as I covered my ears with my palms. Foots steps clicked towards me "do you think they FANCY you?! Your just a toy to them! Your just worthless trash that will be thrown away" she laughed as she spoke.

"N-no...y-your... wrong..." I denied what she said. The women in the white gown grabbed my arm and thrown me across the hallway. The skin on my arm pealed as I slided against the floor. Tears streamed down my cheeks as the wound on my waist opened and gushed out blood.

A smirk curved on to her lips "your worthless trash, you can't even defend your self" she laughed as she stepped towards me. "What do you want!?" I snapped back at her as I gave her a sharp look.

"Your soul sacrificed" her eyes glowed red. I blinked terrified. Finally, I got to my senses and started to run down stairs. My wound opened up more as I tried to look for safety.

Suddenly A strike of pain hit me to my gut. My eyes widened as I looked down to my stomach. I hovered my hands over at the sword that stabbed me. I looked up to the women in the white gown as blood dripped hitting the floor. She grinned inhumanly and finally spoke "prepare."

My head felt light as air. And everything blacked out.

**Heroo you wasabi sniffers, that's right don't deny it!**

**Alois: how did you find out I sniff wasabi!?**

**Ciel:... **

**Sebastian: -winks at Ciel and Alois- call me**

**WTF!? Your GHAAAY!? I thought you raped cats instead of being homosexual...**

**Claude: -adjusts his glasses- of course he's homosexual, I'm his life mate.**

**Anyways... I haven't updated a single chapter for over -sings a song of the months- yup for 5 months. Sadly I lied to all you ghay wasabi sniffers about le updating once a week hahahaha, that also means you bassy**

**Sebastian:forever alone **

**Stfu, anyway ill try updating MOAR often. Btw haven't you noticed that Julia is mostly the one having all these black outs.**

**Bye bye my sweet fluffy sushi's...,. However that works.**


	11. Death Angels, Chapter 11

_**Death angels**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Alois**_

sighing full of boredom as I doodled a cow on my desk, I rested my chin at the back of my hand while Claude poured tea. "Claude, I'm bored. The mansion has been dull lately, unlike the Phantomhive manor it's so lively" I stated.

Claude continued to pour tea without a comment. I raised my eyes looking over at Claude "as well as you Claude, your so plain and boring to be with. Why can't you be like Sebastian?" I slouched down my seat.

The butler's eye twitched for a brief moment as he was being compared to a crow. "I apologize if my behavior doesn't please you" Claude spoke as he adjusted his glasses but still remained steady.

I sipped my tea and finally opened my mouth "it doesn't matter, Claude wouldn't be Claude if he acted like Sebastian" a giggle escaped from my lips.

Claude's eyes flashed unexpectedly as I blinked surprised. Naturally I asked what that was about and in his reply "It seems that miss Madeline is the next sacrifice."

I tilted my head innocently "s-sacrifice?... Julia?... What do you mean?" I questioned curiously.

"In other words, her soul will be devoured by The Aztec God. Not until the ritual is complete by the death angels'" Claude answered. My eyes widened "w-we can't let this happen!" I slammed my hands on my desk as I stood up from my seat. "We have to save her from those filthy creatures" I locked my eyes with Claude's.

He adjusted his glasses "is that an order?" Claude questioned. I nodded as an answer "yes, your highness" he bowed obeying his orders.

'Finally, a little excitement we have here' a smirk curved on to my lips.

_**Julia**_

Blinking a few times, my eyes wandered around as I noticed I was no longer at the Phantomhive manor. I panicked as I realized I was locked in chains against the wall. Naturally, I struggled to escape from these chains that were cuffed to my wrist and ankle. Sadly, that was a hopeless attempt on escaping.

I bit my lip as I prayed that someone will save me. A boy fairly my age entered the room. He typically wore a frock with pink satin lining over a buff colored waistcoat and a collared shirt with wrist frills. His hair was neatly slicked back and his eyes that locked with mine were ruddy red.

"Stop praying, my head hurts" he pulled in a random chair and crossed his legs. My cheeks flushed a bit 'how did he knew I was praying?' I thought but I let it slide. I cleared my throat and locked eyes with his "Who are you?" I asked "names Vincent, Vincent Claymore" he answered.

"where am I? And what do you people want with me?!" I demanded for answers.

A sigh escaped from his mouth "do you always savage for answers when the answer is obvious" he spoke with a hint of irratation in his voice. I blinked slightly annoyed "answer my question."

"Fine, if that's gonna shut you up. One your in a church. Two your soul will be devoured by my father frequently known ad the Aztec god, not until the ritual is complete by we death angels'" he slouched down his seat.

"Aztec god?" I blinked confused "my father devours the purest soul on earth every century. Your soul will be very pleasing to taste." My eyes widened in fear "Release me at ONCE!" I yelled at him as I struggled from the chains. Vincent walked up towards me and slammed his hand by my head as he cupped my chin "now why would I do that?" He tilted his head innocently.

"Hmmm, if your soul is pure... I wonder how sweet you'd taste" a smirk curved on to his lips. "D-don't touch me!" My lips slightly quivered. Vincent ignored and continued. He trailed his finger along my neck. Finally, he licked my collarbone slowly and kissed my neck "nhn... S-stop.." A moan escaped from my mouth as an erotic shiver racked up through my spine. My cheeks turned red as I bit my lip. Suddenly, he bitted down on my neck as he marked me. Blood streamed down while he gently passed his tung over the surface of blood.

My cheeks turned hot "gnnn... V-Vincent... P-ple...please... S-stop..." I pleaded as I cracked one eye open while tilting my head. "My, your very sweet indeed" he placed his hands on both sides by my head as he licked the residue of blood at the corner of his lips. "Opportunities like this don't come by very often" a smirk curved on his lips while he rested his fingers against my pulse. I blinked slightly embarrassed.

Vincent leaned in close to my ear as our chests touched " I want... to taste you more" he whispered softly to my ear while a shiver lead beyond my spine. My eyes widened as my cheeks turned redder 'why am I blushing!? Damn, and why do I feel so erotic at the moment? He's taking my blood and I'm getting immense pleasure from it!' I felt embarrassed in thought. A smirk splat on his face "my my, is that how you really feel. Pleasure from me tasting you eh?" he licked his lips as he spoke.

I looked away embarassed. Suddenly, the door swung open as the lady in the white gown who knocked me out earlier entered the room. "V-Vincent!? What in the bloody hell are you doing!?" She arched an eyebrow as she spoke. He backed away from me turning his body in the same direction of hers. He rolled his eyes "im tasting her, obviously" he spoke as he crossed his arms. "Shouldn't you prepare-" she was interrupted by Vincent. "I don't obey orders from the likes of you. Know your place, I'd advise you to remember that my father is an Aztec god" he sat on the chair from earlier.

A knot formed between her eyebrows as she glared at him menacingly "the ritual is going to begin" she changed the topic as she unlocked the chains on me. She cuffed my neck that was attached to a chain. I trailed my fingers around the collar that was cuffed to my neck. Finally she tugged on the chain as she dragged me out of the room "gnn."

The three of us entered a large room full of people with such unnatural beauty. The women in the white gown thrown me on the table forcefully as she cuffed my wrist and ankle. I laid on the table vulnerably. Many eyes watched me.

"Let us begin!" A hooded man declared. Everyone circled me as a pentagram appeared below me. The hooded man slit my palm and blood dripped on the glowing pentagram that resided on the floor. "Deus audiet clamorem meum et vocavi te in cruce, et venite ad me et ex altera parte magnum di" the hooded man chanted. Suddenly, golden knives slashed out of nowhere and slang the chanter . I lifted my head as I looked around shocked "A-Alois!?."

**_There we darn didley go! You probably all like "oh no, what 'gon happen next. _**

**_Alois: how did you knew I was thinking of that?! Do you read mi-_**

**_Stfu alois! I know everything! Don't doubt me you dericiouse chicken!_**

**_Ciel: why do I even come here?..._**

**_Sebastian: -plays with cat- my, your a beauty. _**

**_-throws Sebastian off a cliff- WHO INVITED YOU HERE! Gtfo while I'm still being nice! Oh wait a sec..._**

**_Claude: you invited him -adjusts glasses-_**

**_... Pssss grell... Change the subject... There's an awkward silence_**

**_Grell: -nods head- Bassy my love! -jumps Off cliff to Sebastian- _**

**_Ciel: -face palm- _**


End file.
